fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Traitor's Keep
Traitor's Keep is a new DLC pack for Fable III. The quest begins after the events of Fable III when the Hero of Brightwall goes to the Bowerstone Castle royal treasury to speak with Hobson about what is on their agenda, now that The Crawler has been defeated and Albion is safe. Description Experience your first grand adventure as the ruler of Albion, visiting the kingdom's secret prison and tracking down the most dangerous criminals in the land. You may have led a rebellion once, but can you survive your encounters with a new wave of revolutionaries? To help you on your way, this pack also includes a Clockwork Dog Potion. Just let your dog have a sip when he's lying in his basket in the Sanctuary. Content Quests Traitor's Keep brings a number of new quests to the game. These can be started after the conclusion of the Fable III main quest by meeting with Hobson in the treasury. *Throne of Blood *The Traitor's Keep *Like Clockwork Side Quests *Manhunt *Undeath Sentence *Prison Management for Beginners Collectables The DLC pack includes a number of new collectable items. These come in the form of three different sets of diary entries. Items A number of new items are included with Traitor's Keep: *3 new weapons (requires Fable: Coin Golf for Windows 7 Phones to unlock). *Clockwork Dog Breed *Long Hairstyle *Bowerstone Soldier Uniform *Prostitute Suit *Sand Fury outfit *Prisoner Suit *Prison Guard outfit *Ravenscar Demon Door Achievements Traitor's Keep also comes with 10 new achievements, worth an extra 250 gamerscore. While discussing with Hobson, or rather sleeping while Hobson jabbers on, the King/Queen is nearly assassinated by an assassin who has broken into the royal throne room, killing five guards along the way. After a fight with the assassin the Hero is told by a guard that an unknown ship is docking at the Bowerstone Old Quarter docks. The Hero arrives at the docks in time to see six Elite Guards leaving the ship and standing at attention along the dock. The commander of the ship unsheathes his sword and bows to the King/Queen. After a quick conversation about the man who sent the assassin, the Hero agrees to go with the Commander back to Ravenscar Keep; Albion's most secure prison and where Logan sent most of his enemies. Once on Ravenscar, the King/Queen is given a proper introduction by Commander Milton. The Hero is told about General Turner, the inmate who ordered the Hero's assassination. While preparing to enter the prison, it is revealed that there has been a riot due to the Commander's absence. The Commander quickly realizes that the assassination was a ruse to lure him away. Commander Milton leads the hero through a sewer system into the prison where the inmates have been overwhelming the prison guards. Together, Milton and the hero fight their way through the riot to the cells of the keeps three most dangerous prisoners, Professor Faraday, Mary Godwin AKA Witchcraft Mary, and General Turner, the former leader of Logan's armies. After finding all three cells empty, Milton and the hero realize the assassination attempt was used to draw Milton away while the prisoners revolted giving Turner who orchestrated the whole scheme a chance to escape. Commander Milton, Hobsley, and the hero resolve to recapture the three inmates starting with professor Faraday. Hobsley discovers through the keeps library that professor Faraday was responsible for the technological growth of Albion but was for some reason imprisoned and all of his assets were given to Reaver. Hobsley also learns that the center for Faradays research was a former tourist attraction/factory/workshop called Clockwork island. The hero and Commander Milton go to clockwork island in search of Faraday and are attacked by the islands robotic attraction which were ordered by Faraday to kill them. After much fighting, the hero and Milton find Faraday clad in a robotic armor that gives him great strength, the ability to fly, and power over lightning and fire. Faraday reveals that Logan imprisoned him because Logan attempted to for Faraday to build him a robotic army and Faraday would not do it. Faraday believes that the hero has come to misuse his inventions as Logan did and attacks the hero and Milton. After being subdued by the hero, Faraday can be either killed or spared. If spared, Faraday is brough back to Ravenscar Keep to receive treatment for his wounds and is then released. While capturing Faraday, Hobsley had discovered the likely location of Witchcraft Mary as her familys home of the Godwin estate and the hero and Milton go to capture her. After arriving on the island, the hero and Milton are attacked by balverines the Godwin family has kept as "pets" and Milton remarks that the Godwin estate is home to the largest known wildlife preserve and the Godwin family had a penchant for dangerous animals and creatures. After fighting through balverines and strange hollow men, the hero and Milton reach a tunnel where Milton surmises is Mary's hiding place. Inside the tunnel, the duo fight Mary's experiments such as colored hobbes, unnusually powerful hollow men, and poison balverines before reaching Mary herself. As they reach her, Mary performs her ultimate experiment, collecting the essences of a hobbe, hollow man, and balverine into a potion and using it to become a hybrid of both. The hero and Milton fight Mary as she tranforms from a colored hobbe into a powerfull hollow man leader and finally into a white balverine before being defeated. after her defeat Mary reveals that she had hoped to escape the corrupted world of man and join what she viewed as the far more pure world of the ancient and magical creatures of the world. The hero is then given the option to kill or spare Mary and if spared she is taken back to ravenscar keep to await transfer to a facility that can help her. On their way to find if Hobson has discovered the location of General Turner, the hero finds Commander Milton knocked out in the study. Milton reveals that Turner never left the castle and was hiding in a network of secret passageways and when Milton entered the study, Turner ambushed him and kidnapped Hobson. the hero and Milton follow Turner and Hobson through the section of the keep that holds the criminally insane but the doors are all opened and the hero and Milton are swarmed. Milton is injured during the fight and after the fight is over, he tells the hero to go on withough him while he holds off the other prisoners. The hero finds Hobson tied into a device similar to the one used by Witchcraft Mary to gather the essence of various creatures. as the hero unties Hobson, Hobson frantically tells the hero that there never was a third escpaped prisoner and that Milton has been behind everything. Before the hero can react Milton flips the switch to the device, knocking the hero out. When the hero awakens, Milton explains everything to him. Milton believed in General Turners ideals of a government ruled by the people and not by a monarch. Milton then reveals that Turner had died six months prior to the riots and that Milton had decided to carry on his work. Milton reveals that the device the hero is strapped into is the same as the one Witchcraft Mary created. Milton then activates the device which collects the essence of the hero into a potion that Milton then drinks. Milton miraculously transformes into the exact image of the hero with all their power and abilities. After striking the hero's dog, an enraged hero breaks free of the device and attacks Milton. As they fight, Milton reveals his plan to kill the hero and assume their identity as ruler of Albion which Milton will be able to do perfectly due to his keen observations of the hero's mannerisms during their travels. Despite Milton's newfound power, the hero prevails and deals Milton a mortal blow. As he dies, Milton remarks on how incredible the power he wielded was and wether or not he would have been able to control it. Before he dies, Milton tells the hero that Albion doesnt need a ruler and one day, the people will rise up. Media Screenshots Traitors Keep 01.jpg Traitors Keep 02.jpg Traitors Keep 03.jpg Traitors Keep 04.jpg Traitors Keep 05.jpg Traitors Keep 06.jpg Traitors Keep 07.jpg Traitors Keep 08.jpg Traitors Keep 09.jpg Traitors Keep 10.jpg Videos YDMFEThJ3iM Gameplay Trailer vyeG546NSg4 Interview with Josh Atkins References *Lionhead Forums *Gameinformer *Joystiq (withscreenshots) Category:Fable III DLC Category:Fable III